


It's Destiny

by imurmotherinlaw



Category: Gundam SEED, NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Social Media, possible xiaoyang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imurmotherinlaw/pseuds/imurmotherinlaw
Summary: ʜᴇɴᴄᴀꜱ ɢᴜɴᴅᴀᴍ ꜱᴇᴇᴅ ᴀᴜ 🌙Son of the Supreme Council Chairman, Hendery Clyne finds himself reluctantly engaged to Ten Zala as a political stunt.It's destiny, until he meets Lucas, an unsuspecting tourist.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 4





	It's Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> 🌙Self-indulgent fic, and my first au!
> 
> 🌙No prior knowledge of Gundam Seed required. AU is loosely based off the anime, and will be explained as we go along.
> 
> 🌙The 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘴𝘵 updates because I will be illustrating some pics.
> 
> 🌙It's more compatible to read this on your phone rather than desktop, so the images won't be blown up!

𝟷\. 𝚆𝚎𝚕𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙿𝙻𝙰𝙽𝚃𝚜_

𝟸\. 𝙸𝚗 𝚊 𝚏𝚞𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎 𝚠𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚙𝚕𝚒𝚝 𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝟸 𝚜𝚞𝚋𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚎𝚜 - 𝙽𝚊𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚊𝚕𝚜 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝙲𝚘𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚜 - 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙿𝙻𝙰𝙽𝚃𝚜, 𝚑𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚝𝚘 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙲𝚘𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚜 𝚒𝚗 𝚜𝚙𝚊𝚌𝚎, 𝚑𝚊𝚟𝚎 𝚊𝚗 𝚊𝚗𝚗𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚌𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝_

𝟹\. 𝙲𝚘𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚢-𝚖𝚘𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚒𝚎𝚍 𝚑𝚞𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚜. 𝙼𝚎𝚎𝚝 𝙷𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚢, 𝙲𝚘𝚘𝚛𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚘𝚛 #𝟷, 𝚊𝚗𝚍 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝙿𝙻𝙰𝙽𝚃𝚜' 𝚜𝚠𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚊𝚛𝚝; 𝚑𝚊𝚜 𝚗𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚍𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚊𝚗𝚢𝚝𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚠𝚛𝚘𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚗 𝚑𝚒𝚜 𝚕𝚒𝚏𝚎 𝙴𝚅𝙴𝚁_

𝟺\. 𝙽𝚘𝚝 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚘𝚗𝚎 𝚏𝚛𝚘𝚖 𝙿𝙻𝙰𝙽𝚃 𝚒𝚜 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚎𝚗𝚐𝚊𝚐𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝_

𝟻\. 𝚆𝚑𝚘 𝚒𝚜 𝚃𝚎𝚗?

𝟼\. 𝚂𝚊𝚢 𝚑𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚘 𝚝𝚘 𝙷𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚢'𝚜 𝚙𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚘𝚞𝚗𝚝!

𝟽\. 𝙾𝚑, 𝚑𝚎'𝚜 𝚛𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝_

𝟾\. 𝙳𝚎𝚓𝚞𝚗 𝙲𝚕𝚢𝚗𝚎, 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚞𝚗𝚏𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚞𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚘𝚕𝚍𝚎𝚛 𝚋𝚛𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚝𝚘 𝙷𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚢_

𝟿\. 𝙿𝚛𝚘𝚙𝚊𝚐𝚊𝚗𝚍𝚊 𝚙𝚘𝚙 𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚐𝚜 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝙳𝚎𝚓𝚞𝚗'𝚜 𝚜𝚙𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚝𝚢

𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝚗𝚊𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗'𝚜 𝚟𝚘𝚌𝚊𝚕𝚒𝚜𝚝, 𝚎𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢'𝚜 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚕𝚍𝚑𝚘𝚘𝚍 𝚌𝚛𝚞𝚜𝚑 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚋𝚊𝚋𝚕𝚢_

𝚂𝚝𝚊𝚐𝚎 𝚗𝚊𝚖𝚎: 𝚇𝚒𝚊𝚘𝚓𝚞𝚗

𝟷𝟶.

𝟷𝟷\. 𝙳𝚎𝚓𝚞𝚗 𝚒𝚜 𝚙𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚢 𝚠𝚋𝚔_

𝟷𝟸\. 𝙸𝚗 𝚘𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛 𝚗𝚎𝚠𝚜, 𝚙𝚒𝚌𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚎𝚜 𝚘𝚏 𝚃𝚎𝚗 𝚐𝚎𝚝 "𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚔𝚎𝚍"_

𝟷𝟹\. 𝙹𝚊𝚎𝚖𝚒𝚗...

𝟷𝟺\. 𝙼𝚘𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚒𝚗𝚓𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗𝚜!

𝟷𝟻.

𝟷𝟼\. 𝚁𝚊𝚝𝚊𝚝𝚘𝚞𝚒𝚕𝚕𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚜 𝚊 𝚌𝚞𝚕𝚝𝚞𝚛𝚊𝚕 𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚎𝚝_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading so far! Hopefully there weren't any major formatting issues. If you prefer reading this in a twitter thread, you can head over to the link 》 twitter


End file.
